


Promises, Promises

by IceCubes



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cumplay, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Cock, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCubes/pseuds/IceCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill. Prompt asked for an original Krogan male and female human in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

She really rather wished the bartender would hurry up.

The place was packed from rafter-to-rafter, everyone in Sydney out celebrating the third annual Victory Day, the anniversary of when Shepard had ensured victory over the Reapers and saved the galaxy. It was warm, the sun was out and everyone was still in that euphoric, disbelieving mood that overtook the world on this day. Across the bar she spotted a flash of blue, an asari threading her way through the throng. Most of the aliens who’d arrived to save Earth had left in dribs and drabs, but a few had stayed on, enjoying the enthusiasm with which humanity had embraced rebuilding, usually with human partners. 

“Hey sweetheart. Can I buy you a drink?”

She whirled and instinctively recoiled from the hand that skated too close to her ass. Of course she would attract attention from drunken idiots. Her blonde hair was pinned up and back, exposing her neck and upper back in a light blue dress that plunged to show off her considerable cleavage. She’d once been told by her husband during their unusual courtship that she had “tits like an asari matriarch”. It had been the highest of compliments. The dress covered her like a second skin, hugging her curves and stretching over her ass but leaving most of her long legs exposed and flattered by her heels. She rarely every got this dressed up, but she’d figured for a special occasion, she could make an effort.

“No. Go away.” Her voice was curt.

“Aww, c’mon.” 

She was 6 feet tall on her own two feet, and she had heels on today, so she loomed over him. Complex tattoos wound their way across his forearm. Ganger tatts.

She sneered.

“Fuck off.”

“Baby, I could show you a goo-“

“She asked you to leave, fool.” Hot breath washed over her exposed neck and shoulder, and one massive three-fingered hand came to rest on her hip possessively. She leaned back into her mate’s bulk, snuggling into his embrace while he did his alpha bull-krogan thing. He did so enjoy it, and it did so turn her on. 

The drunken idiot didn’t lack courage.

“Fuck you, lizard breath. And your whore.”

“Speak about her like that again, and I will crush your spine whelp.” The rumble was deep, with a tinge of genuine anger now, and she laid a gentle palm on his chest, stroking him slightly. He calmed down a notch at her touch.

Two more of his drunken idiot friends sidled up behind him, and she sighed. Better intervene before they crossed a line and really set him off. She pushed him back slightly with said palm, and looked the lead idiot in the eyes.

“My husband and I met on a Reaper-held world called Vandrus. His name is Urdnot Raag and he was trained by Urdnot Wrex himself. Oh good, you know that name. I am Major Victoria Hansen, Alliance Special Forces, currently in charge of training and evaluating N7 candidates. Oh good, you know that designation too.”

The gangers’ eyes flit nervously between her and her mate.

“We were the only survivors of our respective commando N7 teams.” Her voice was like cut glass. The gold band on her finger sparkled prettily next to the blue flare of biotics that ran up her arms.

“We were cut off behind enemy lines together for two months.” She smiled. Or bared her teeth rather. At their jugulars. “When they came to pick us up, we left behind enough bodies of Reaper troops that if you piled them all up, you could have seen them from space.”

His hand moves from hip to her back, stroking her bare skin.

“My wife is a deadlier warrior than I am. Imagine what it takes a true son of Tuchanka to admit that.” His voice rumbles with pride and warning in equal measures now. He might even be enjoying himself.

“We fought all day and fucked all night on a world filled with Reaper forces.” She glances down at the three’s crotches, dismisses them with a glance. “We take you three, fuck, your entire gang, turn you into corpses and that would be foreplay for us.”

“We have not mated in bloodlust in three years. I rather miss taking her with the blood of our enemies still soaked into our skin, the scorch and whine of gunfire fresh in our ears.” Now the bastard’s turned on as well, and truth be told, she is too, her thong dampening slightly as a low heat spreads through lower stomach and into her cunt. Perhaps a legacy of her Viking ancestors. She fancies she can just sense the musky scent of his quad.

“His cock is bigger than the three of yours put together. You couldn’t satisfy me if you tried.” She says it matter-of-factly, with a shrug of her shoulders because it is the simple truth.

He looms large over her shoulder again, both hands on her hips, bringing her back and grinding her ass against his crotch. She can feel the massive cock, now semi-erect, through the dress and now there is no mistaking the musk of his cum filling his quad. Her lips fall apart, the blood rushing from her head, her nipples tight and hard against the dress.

“Now leave, pyjack shits, before I start cracking your skulls with my crest.”

She turns to him before he’s even finished speaking, knowing they’ll be pissing their pants as they flee. Instead she plants her lips against rough, leathery cheek, tongue out for a quick lick in that traditional krogan gesture.

“Take me home fuck me till I can’t move Raag.” Her hand goes to heat of his cock through his clothes. “Fill your human slut with your cum. Make me your whore. Your cumdump.”

He has no response but a fierce growl that sends a shudder through her spine as his hand grips her forearm fiercely and he all but bodily drags her out. She bites her lip in anticipation, her juices already flooding the tiny thong she’s wearing. Any other krogan would have bent her over the bar there and then. She’s always admired his self-control.

\---------------

They enter their apartment in a frenzy, and his clumsy hands are about to damage to her beautiful dress when she slips out of his grasp.

“Stop. Wreck my dress and I’ll stick you in a stasis field and get myself off with my fingers in front of you. All night.” Her wintery blue eyes meet his red-brown ones, stopping him in his tracks.

“You wouldn’t.” He grumbles.

“Try me.” One pale, delicate golden eyebrow arches.

He huffs fiercely, but doesn’t press the issue. “Fine.”

She leads him into their bedroom, working the zipper at the side expertly, knowing he’ll be ridding himself off his clothes behind her.

At the doorway, the dress comes undone and pools at her feet. She picks it up and places it over a chair, her strapless bra going with it. That leaves her in her heels and her tiny, soaking wet thong. 

“Heels?” She asks, voice husky with anticipation once more.

“On.” 

She smiles. Raag approves very much of heels on his mate. One of the few non-military human inventions he likes.

She steps out of the scraplike thong, and gets on her hands and knees on the edge of the bed, looking over her shoulder as her mate approaches, his thick cock swinging with his quad side-to-side. Seeing him naked, his massive bulk, his scent filling her nostrils, always gets her even more aroused.

He drops to his knees, one three fingered hand on each asscheek, and leans in with his tongue, rasping across her wet folds to the bud of her anus. He focuses on her cunt first, each rough lick against her swollen clit bringing her juddering closer to the edge, one thick finger sliding through cunt lips to pulsating inner walls. She gasps in pleasure as it strokes her inner velvet heat.

“So wet, my slut.” He pauses, and she thrusts back needily, wantonly.

“Fuck yes.”

“Good girl.” A second massive finger slides in wetly, stretching her out, as he licks harder and faster. 

“Come for me, slut, give me your juices.” 

The orgasm crests through her when his fingers find that perfect little spot, curling roughly against it, his tongue against her clit.  
“Raag. Raag. Raag.” She can only moan his name as she breaks around him, her wetness flooding his mouth, his tongue greedily lapping it up as she grinds back on his fingers.

“You taste so good, wife.”

“Slut.” She corrects him. “And now this slut needs her krogan’s cock stuffing her.”

He rumbles with laughter as he gets up, but she doesn’t care when she sees his massive tool swing into view, precum drooling from the tip. She arches her back, and presents him with her and juicy cunt.

He needs no second invitation, lining up the tip of that thick, knobbed, purplish cock against her, and then slowly sliding in, filling every inch of her the way he knows she prefers. Her walls flutter and clamp, every nerve ending being worked over, her swollen clit grinding against a thick ridge, drawing a minor orgasm before he’s even finished entering her. 

He’s huge inside her, the tip of him reaching deep to her womb. She can’t move, she can’t feel anything but him, the heat and length and weight of him. A series of needy whimpers falls out of her throat. 

“Fuck me.” She pleads.

The thick length draws out and then pushes in again. Raag takes his time, building the tempo, playing her like a virtuoso with his favourite instrument. She’s reduced to incoherent gasps and moans again as his pace builds. One massive hand of his grips her neck, his hot reptilian breath on her back.

“Look at you, my little slut. So wet for krogan cock. So ready for my cum.” Another mini-orgasm rocks through her at his words.

“My cumdump, my whore. Going to fill you with my cum, fill you up to the brim.” He’s going harder and faster now, driving her into the mattress and she loves it. She can feel a massive climax building inside her as every nerve ending in the juncture of her legs is on fire. Pain and pleasure all mixed into one. 

“Yes, cum in me. Fill me up.”

“Are you ready, slut?” She feels the peak approaching, racing through her.

“Now, Raag, now!”

His cum jets into her as her orgasm hits, her mate holding her steady as her whole body shakes, a wordless and voiceless scream tearing from her lungs, his cum shooting into her the whole time, hot spurts of liquid that feel so good that she has to close her eyes and shut out the world till she can ride out the aftershocks.

It takes a few moments, and then she slumps forward, boneless and liquid, falling into the bed. Raag lies down next to her, trailing his fingers over sweat-slicked skin till she turns to look at him.

“Alright?”  
“Takes more than to break me, you lump. As you well know.” She smiles up at him, and then trails a couple of fingers through his thick cum now seeping out of her, bringing the salty tangy viscous liquid to her lips, sucking the fingers clean. She loves the taste of his cum. Her fingers go back for another scoop.

“Just give me a minute to recuperate and eat some of my favourite krogan delicacy. I want the next load splattered across my tits, OK?”

“Who could say no to that?” He leans across, running his tongue across one of the said tits, flicking the nipple.

“Just you wait, I’m going to empty your quad tonight. You’ll be begging for mercy before I’m done.”

“Promises, promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> I get this is a rare pairing. Leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
